It's over
by Cin70
Summary: it's Optimus sharing his feelings after the final battle in chicago.


Okay, this is my story of what the Autobots were going through as told by Optimus . Here, Optimus tells the story six months after the battle in Chicago. They have returned to Diego Garcia but the relationship between them and the humans are strained. Most of the human governments have come to reason first being the US and has been the first to apologized to Optimus. The remains of the fallen Autobots and Decepitcons have been placed in containers and located in underground bunkers on the island at Optimus' request.

"The remains of the fallen Cybertronians shall remain with the remainder of us. I have sent a message to any remaining Cybertronians through the galaxy. There will be no more war raged here, with Cybertron completely destroyed our focus now will turn to our new home and it's people. If you come here you come in peace or perish."

Optimus did said but a lot still remains unclear for them and their future here on earth.

'''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It's over

It's been six months since the final battle in Chicago and during the first two months afterwards my Autobots and I did assisted with the removal of debris. Later that evening after the battle ended, Col. Lennox and his remaining teams took cover for the night. Sam and Carly left with Bumblebee and headed back to Washington,DC and Ratchet sent Sideswipe in search of a make shift building that we did take refuge in the following weeks.

As it turned out we took up refuge in the abandon warehouses where we met up with Sam and Sgt. Epps earlier that morning; it took Ratchet six and a half hours to reattach my arm in which during most of that time he had me locked down in stasis mode. We both wept quietly sitting there as he cleaned out my arm socket area. He and Que were as close as Ironhide and I were. No words were exchanged between us and I honestly don't think either one of us could share in words what we felted in our sparks then. Except for a few mumbled curse words from me at Ratchet poking around in my arm socket.

"I'm sorry Orion this has happened to you, Sentinel was a great mech and those memories you should still treasure, not what happen this week."

Ratchet said surprisingly addressing me by my birth name. That night as he sat there working on my arm, it had been thousands of years since I heard him call me by that name. It took me by surprise and I finally after years of holding it all in trying to be strong broke down and cried. He too wept as he embraced me; it was the first time I saw him share his emotions with me so openly. He and I haven't spoke much since then and we all are still dealing with the tragedy of it all. The war is over but at a cost neither side I believe ever wanted to see happen.

Thinking back to that day and the days that lead up to it and even now, I haven't been able to make much sense of it all. I feel numb inside and for the first time in eons, lost as to what to do anymore. I didn't just loose my dearest and oldest friend but too a mech whom I as a youngling looked up to as my father. It was truly the single hardest decision I ever had to make in my life and yet I knew it had to be done. This however has change me and the others too. Ratchet is quiet these days and Sideswipe I don't see him for three or four days at a time. The wreckers have remained quiet and stay away from each other and the base all together. Dino has stayed beside me but from a distance, " grieve not, they are now at peace," he said quietly to me recently.

Bumblebee has remain silent; I called Sam yesterday needing to talk to someone. I am so proud of him and his courage to help us and the trust we share. I asked him about Bee, he said that Bee has been quiet and has remained in vehicle mode since their return.

"Optimus," he said and I answered back, yes Sam.

"It's over right, I mean what I want to know is, are you okay?"

I didn't answer right away and for the first time that I could now remember I had to ask myself that too.

I think so Sam, I said to him but it's still so painful to process. He knew that somehow and he came back and said, " yeah, I could only image the horror in seeing the only parent I knew too turn against everything he taught me."

I started to say it wasn't just that but I didn't. He was right, that alone has rattled me to my core. Really the whole way that this war has gone on and now finally ended has left me with so much to sort out.

Yes Sam, you know me all to well. I guess that's why I called at this hour.

It was late on the east coast but in the very early morning hours here back on the Island. We went on to talk for another hour, he said that Bee needed to be with me. He said that Bee was mumbling something last night and it woke him and Carly up but Bee won't say what it was; he just moaned softly as Sam crawled into the back seat and slept with Bee again last night. Sam then told me that he would call Director Mearing first thing in the morning and get a flight out here. My thoughts went back to Bee as I ended the phone call with Sam and I again tried to reach him over the communication link. He didn't answer. It was upsetting and yet he was grieving in his own way and I really was not going to push him either but I did send a text message.

"Bee, I'll see you soon ." I had wrote, I was to him now as Sentinel was to me, although Ironhide had raised him very well he would mostly come to me for support and guidance. Some twenty four hours later a large C-17 cargo plane arrived at Diego carrying Bumblebee, wheelie and Brains along with Sam, Carly and Director Mearing. I greeted them on the tarmac as the others were unloading from the rear of the plane. Very few words were spoken as they were tired from the flight and for the first time I saw Director Mearing walk over to Bee who drove up.

"Bee, is that your name right, look I'm sorry for the lost of your friends." She said as she lightly patted Bee on his hood.

"You are welcome to stay here for now, Optimus and I have some things to talk about in the morning. Sam, thank you again for your help and trust that you have shown me that I didn't not have in my self to show others."

She looked up at me and nodded and started to walk away but then she turned around and looked back up at me and quietly asked,

"Sentinel, he was your father?"

I looked down and closed my optics and softly answered her, yes he was what you would refer to as one. She walked over to my foot and placed her hand upon it and then looked up at me and said, " I'm sorry."

She turned away quickly and got in the waiting jeep and left heading off to the barracks in the main hanger, but not before I said aloud to her, thank you director.

A few minutes later I transformed and opened the passenger door and Sam and Carly climbed up in and sat down as Bee and I drove off base to a remote area of beach about two miles out. Brains and wheelie got out as Bee transformed. Sam and Carly too stepped out of my cab and then I too transformed. Nobody said anything as we sat out alone the beach listening the waves crash ashore. About an hour later the others, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino and the wreckers showed up. We all just sat there still feeling numb inside dealing with our grief privately as we sat in the sand alone the beach as the sun rose. Bee fell back into recharge as I held him close to me. Sam and Carly had walked on down the beach and sat together on top of a rock cliff. Ratchet had fallen back into recharge in his vehicle mode and the wreckers were sitting quietly down a ways further. Sideswipe was sitting on the other side of me along with Dino, neither said anything.

"We will come away from this better and stronger because of it," I said to them. They both quietly nodded and Sideswipe said, "with you boss, always."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

It was so painful to see Optimus go through the heartache of seeing his mentor turn on him and humanity. It had to be devastating for him, he told the humans who to trust. To see his best and closes friend, Ironhide gunned down had broken his reserve and understandably so. It took courage and an immense amount of will power to see it through; a real leader, not a Hollywood hero. At the very end I saw him the most saddest I have ever since Optimus become. I felt so sorry for him and to see that he had to make that decision damn near killed him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I could only imagine how painful it was for Peter upon hearing the news of his brothers' death. They were the best of friends and had remained close as two brothers could have ever been. Peter had mention that it was Larry whom he had based the character Optimus after. Captain Henry L. Cullen jr.

Larry was a Captain who had served over in Vietnam and had seen a lot of action. Honor, loyalty and compassion among other things and one of the most honest people Peter said he had ever known. Larry had passed away earlier this year in March at his home in Virginia. I dedicate the song by Heather Davis, 'Brother's song' to Peter and his family.

RIP Captain Cullen


End file.
